MUNDO LOCO(en proceso)
by Zerojk
Summary: 384


(este un borrador asi que tendra varias faltas de ortografía)

Literalmente voy sacando lo que se me ocurra asi que precisamente nose que es lo que quiero tratar en esta primera historia que hago. Espero que les guste :) y si tienen algun consejo que mejore la historia sin duda la agregare si es buena ya que quiero mejorar a partir de prueba/error, sin mas comenzemos!!!!...

El viento frio pasa atravez de la ventana, sintiendo un escalofrio por el helado viento me despierto.

Con mucha pereza no me levanto, quedandome en un silencio tenebroso pero a la vez algo reconfortante, me quedo mirando el techo somnoliento durante un tiempo indeterminado con mi mente en blanco ...

Lo que me despierta es el viento helado que pasa atravez de la ventana sacudiendo mi cuerpo asta lo huesos.

Con un rostro de incomodidad decido levantarme mientras miraba mi reloj de mesa al lado de la cama, y con una voz cansada suspire...

-Aahh~

Eran apenas las 3:00 am aún faltaban 5 horas para ir al trabajo aburrido de siempre. Un oficinista que no hace nada mas que papeleo todos los dias, apesar de ser un trabajo muy mal pagado no puedo creer que todavia no haya renunciado todavía...

Bueno...eso no es del todo correcto, tambien esta la parte de buscar un nuevo empleo, nunca me han gustado las malditas entrevistas, generalmente siempre termina otro arrebatandome el trabajo, de echo deberia de considerarme afortunado de haber sido contrato de entre todos los que habian sido entrevistados para este puesto, ya que habian muchos mejor calificados para hacerlo...yo era de los que nunca se preocupaban por sus estudios y lo veian como algo secundario, fui un estupido por no tratar de dar mas de mi...

-Fuuuu~

De nuevo el viento helado me volvio a despertar de mis pensamientos, con una mueca me levanto tratando de no pensar de nuevo en esas cosas irremediables y sin importancia...

Me acerco a la ventana donde las cortinas son levemente sacudidas por viento invernal, tras asegurarme de haberlo cerrado bien vuelvo a acostarme tratando de conciliar de nuevo el sueño sin exito...entonces vuelvo a mirar el reloj, las 3:03 am, lo que parecio una eternidad en realidad solo fuero 3 minutos, sin ninguna emocion mis ojos pasan atravez del pequeño departamento donde vivo... No ahi muchas cosas interesantes mas q un pequeña televicion y un mini-refrigerador...por lo demas todo es un desorden, o mejor dicho una pocilga literalmente, lleno de latas vacias de cerveza, aperitivos, ropa,etc...pura basura. Yo nunca me acostumbre a ser alguien haciado, normalmente mi madre era la que hacia el aseo y ahora ya siendo un adulto de 29 años nunca aprendi el habito de limpiar.

Tras pasar un largo rato con mi mente en blanco e imposiblitando conciliar el sueño me levanto de nuevo dirigiendome al baño, tras entrar me veo en el espejo del labavo, no encendi las luces ya que lauz tenue de la noche deja suficiente luz para ver, incluso si tubiera que encenderla no lo haria ya que me segaria por su gran luminocidad y mucho menos acabando de levantarme.

Viendome de frente al espejo observo mis ojeras por el cansanciio y estres causados por el trabajo, luego dirijo mi mano hasia mi poca barba que tenia y tomo el rastrillo para rasurarlo.

Despues de hacerlo me miro denuevo al espejo y con un rostro frio observo mi rostro renovado, la barba me hacia parecer de mas 35 lo no era muy atractivo, especialmente como he vivido asta ahora.

Dejo el rastrillo de nuevo en su lugar y me seco la cara con un trapo viendome por un largo rato, recargo mi espalda en la pared dejandola caer con el peso con mi cabeza mirando hacia la ventana donde se filtraba la luz de las estrellas.

Sin saber que hacer despues de haber perdido el sueño tomo una bata y cubro mi cuerpo medio desnudo y salgo del departamento.

Bajando las escaleras oyendo mis propias pisadas, saliendo del edificio empiezo a caminar por las calles con mi mirada fijas sin un punto en concreto, sintiedo el frio pasar atravez de la bata llego a un parque con poca luz proveniente de las lamparas que muy distanciadas entre si no alcanza la luz abarcar todos los rincones dejando partes sumida en la oscuridad en el camino mientras obserbo los arboles moviendo sus ramas sin hojas mientras se oian los ruidos de las animales nocturnos y sus miradas relucientes mirandome las cuales me hacen sentir de algún modo comodo con el interminable silencion mientras sigo caminando...

(Este parque parece interminable)

Me dije a mi mismo tras caminar un largo rato... ahora que lo pensaba nunca supe de un parque cerca de aqui...

-aahhhh~ -suspiro-

Creo que en realidad nunca supe de este lugar en primer lugar por nunca salir de casa, siempre fue terminar mis horas de trabajo y encerrarme en el departamento viendo la tv o platicando con mis viejos amigos por el telefono, algunos de ellos eran felices con sus nuevas familias y con un buen trabajo, mientras que otros estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo u incluso peor.

-Por un momento senti envidia-

Bueno no me puedo quejar, yo antes tenia una familia como ellos, mis unicos padres eran adoptivos y los dos eran por extraño que paresca huerfanos que tubieron un camino dificíl por recorrer... de algun modo esto es a lo que se refieren con almas gemelas eh?, bueno este concepto no esta muy claro para mi ya que nunca conoci el amor verdadero... lo unico que tuve cercano a eso fueron mis novias cuando no era mas que un niño estupido el cual no podia mantener una relacion por mas de 1 año por cansarme de mis parejas, creo que mas que nada era por su atractivo fisico de lo que me habia enamorado por lo que de un momento a otro me cansaba de estar con la misma y la terminaba...

No era nada mas que un niño estupido que no conocia el amor verdadero, incluso mis amigos me alavaban por ser un "caza nova" (Que frase tan mas infantil) que asta me pedian consejos y lo que les respondia no eran mas que frases de ligoteo estupidos para conseguir sexo...literalmente un niño estupido que nunca conocio un dolor similar a lo que mis padres tubieron que pasar asta encontrarse.

Aun recuerdo las cartas que nos enviabamos en me dio de clase o por las redes entre mis novias diciendoles cosas cursis y de nos casariamos y tendriamos una familia juntos...

-Una exprecion amarga de culpa aparece en mi rostro-

Cuantas ilusiones que jamás les cunplí a aquellas chicas que se enamorarón de mi y me dieron su primera vez con aquellas estupidas frases de ligoteo.

-haha

me reí de mi mismo entre dientes por mi propia inmadurez que asta ahora tampoco he solucionado*

-¡CRUCH!

Me despierta el crujido de una rama que alguien piso ( lo mas seguro un animal) el cual me saca de mis pensamientos para terminar viendo que estoy enmedio de una oscuridad envolvente sin mas que la luz de las estrellas y la luna que asta ahora se allaba cubieta por un enorme bulto de nubes.

Miro a mi alrededor viendo los faros totalmente a apagados y el parque que ahora mismo se parece mas a un bosque de tipo que aparecen en cuentos de terror.

Confundido me quedo congelado en mi lugar sin saber como es que termine aquí... desesperadamente miro hacia atras tratanto de visualizar las luces de los faros de parque...

(oscuridad)

sin luz no puedo ver mas allá de lo que me permite la luz de las estrellas y luna, lo que me parece extraño es que aun estando lejos icluso una fogata en una montaña a lo lejos se veria un punto luminoso como los puntos de luz causadas por una ciudad por sus edificios u coches se verian a lo lejos, que no me jodan incluso se ven desde el espacio...

pero...

no ahi nada...

absolutamente nada...

empiezo a estresarme y entrar en panico tratando de razonar donde y como termine aqui.

No puede estar pasando esto, es cierto que me perdi en mis pensamiebtos pero en este punto habria terminado del otro lado del parque y no en este maldito lugar.

Sin pensarlo 2 veses empiezo a correr por la direccion por la que vine, luego trotando, luego caminando y luego sin aliento...

-¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!

grite a todo pulmon con el poco aliento que me quedaba y despues dejandome caer jadeando...

estoy acabado, esta mierda parece de esas historias en las que las personas desaparecen por una extraña razon y nunca son vistas de nuevo...

-haha..Ha...HAHAhaHahahaHa!!!!

empiezo a reir como loco con mis manos el el rotro apretandolo con fuerza...

-TOC!!!!!

un fuerte ruido y un objeto duro golpea mi cabeza tirandome al suelo*

con mi vision volviendose borrosa susurro antes de desmayarme...

\- Papa...Mamaa...~

como un niño pidiendo ayuda...

-Obscuridad absoluta-


End file.
